


Pizza Delivery, But It's Gay

by RandomBystander



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Crossover, Endgame Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Pizza Delivery", Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs to STOP BREAKING HIS BONES, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Not really a crossover though, Pining Kaminari Denki, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBystander/pseuds/RandomBystander
Summary: Kaminari Denki is a (temporary fill-in) cook at the Plus Ultra Cafe. He has harbored an unrequited crush on the cafe's cashier, Shinsou Hitoshi, since his first day on the job. Now, it's his last day on the job (wow that was fast) and he has one last chance to win Hitoshi's heart. The opportunity comes from an unexpected phone call for a pizza delivery...The only problem? They don't do deliveries!***re-edited Jan 17th, 2021***AKA. I was re-watching that one Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Pizza Delivery", and my sleep-deprived and coffee-caffeinated brain came up with this. I promise this is just as bad as it sounds.  :3
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kaminari Denki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Pizza Delivery, But It's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: RB... What. The. FUCK.
> 
> Me: *speaks gibberish in coffee and sleep deprivation*

It was just another Friday afternoon in Musutafu, Japan. 

Kaminari Denki finds himself staring at the back of his co-worker’s head through the food service window. The co-worker in question, Shinso Hitoshi, either seems to be oblivious to the other’s blatant staring or he simply chooses not to comment. Every day at work, Denki will try to do something to catch the other teen’s eye. These hopeless attempts range from corny pick up lines to horrible puns. And every day, the blonde tries a little bit harder in his efforts, because he’s running out of time. 

The truth of the matter is that today’s his last day on the job. 

He’s just a temporary stand-in for the burger joint’s real chef, who broke his arm a couple days into the summer break. The owner of the popular burger joint was more than happy to hire him as a temporary replacement and Denki was more than happy to have a little extra cash to buy that motorcycle he’s always wanted. However, on the first day he came in for work, Denki locked eyes with the bored cashier sitting behind the cash register and he felt a weird flutter inside of his chest. 

That was the moment he knew… 

He was absolutely most positively gay.

“Kaminari… Kaminari… KAMINARI!”

_Oh shit, he's talking to him, uhhhhhh okay!_

_BE COOL._

Denki flashes Hitoshi what he hopes to be a charming smile, “What’s up Hot-Toshi? Get it? Because you’re first name is Hitoshi and you’re hot.” He says smoothly.

Hitoshi’s impassive expression doesn’t change beyond a slow blink of his eyes, “I’m just going to pretend that never came out of your mouth for the sake of your dignity.”

Kaminari laughs out loud, albeit a tad forced, “You’re a really funny guy Hitoshi!”

“Shinso.”

“Right! I knew that!”

“Don’t call me by my given name, we’re not friends.”

Denki's smile grows a tad more strained, “Right…” 

An awkward passage of silence passes between the two teens. 

“So…” Denki starts off, his hands nervously tucked deep into his pockets, “Do you wanna hang out sometime?”

Hitoshi blinks, “What?”

Denki takes a deep breath before trying again, “Doooo youuuu wanna hang out? Like… not that we aren’t hanging out right now! But… somewhere other than at work?” He clarifies, hoping that the other will catch on. "Like a date! But it doesn't have to be a date, if you don't want it to be. Which is still cool! So what do you say?!"

Hitoshi’s expression immediately sours and he opens his mouth to shoot back another smart ass retort, but he is cut off by the sound of the cashier counter phone’s obnoxious ring tone. With an irritated huff, Hitoshi returns his attention to his job and answers the call.

“Moshi moshi, you’ve reached Plus Ultra Cafe. How may I take your order?” Hitoshi automatically relays into the receiver. “Uh huh. Yeah. A pizza? Okay your order will be ready in… WHAT… no, wait, we don’t—” Hitoshi suddenly groans out loud and quietly swears a couple of times under his breath. 

Their boss, who happened to hear the whole thing, walks over to the cash register and raises a brow at Hitoshi, “Something the matter?”

Hitoshi lets out a frustrated sigh, “Sorry Mr. Aizawa, it’s nothing really. The guy just hanged up on me before I could explain that we don’t do food deliveries. I’ll just call him back and that’ll be that.”

Denki may be one of the dumbest kids in his school, but that doesn’t mean his fried brain cells are incapable of knowing when an opportunity is dangling right in front of his nose. 

“No need for that Mr. Aizawa! Shinso and I can go deliver it! We’ll be back in no time!” Denki pipes up from the kitchen, shooting his grumpy boss a reassuring smile. 

Hitoshi shoots a scowl in Denki’s direction, before turning back around to face his boss, “That’ll be unnecessary boss. I can handle the delivery _by myself._ ” He says scathingly, placing careful emphasis on the last part of that sentence.

Aizawa looks between the surly expression on his cashier’s face and the pleading expression on his cook’s face, then sighs, “Both of you should go together, for safety reasons. Your shifts are almost over anyways. Just make sure to come back and drop off your uniforms before you go home.” 

A humongous smile overtakes Denki’s face, “Yes sir! We won't let you down, sir!” He exclaims enthusiastically, giving the middle-aged man a goofy salute.

On the other hand, Hitoshi looks much less thrilled.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Even though the Plus Ultra Cafe is more renowned by the public for their amazing burgers, fries, and shakes; they serve pizza here too. It’s just not as popular on their menu as their other menu items. Throughout his entire time working at the cafe this summer, Kaminari can maybe recall making maybe 2 or 3 pizzas.

Regardless, he manages.

Barely.

Within fifteen minutes, Hitoshi and Denki are standing outside at the front. Denki had the insight to call up a taxi so that they can get to their destination quickly, but the taxi is taking absolutely forever to arrive.

All of this waiting is making Denki nervous. The fact that this is probably his last chance to really hit it off doesn’t make matters any better. 

The silence is really getting to him. 

His fingers keep tapping to some random tune on the cardboard pizza box in his hands, but one annoyed glare from Hitoshi quickly puts an end to that. His brain tries to come up with something clever to say, but the words keep getting stuck in his throat. He occasionally casts shy glances over at the other teen, who is currently occupied with scrolling through funny cat videos on his phone. After five minutes of tense silence, Denki finally summons up the courage to try and start up a conversation.

“So, why is a devastatingly handsome guy like you working at a place like this?” Denki asks, trying to keep his cool, but his voice unfortunately cracks at the end of his question. He curses his nerves.

Hitoshi looks away from his phone screen to send his co-worker a heated glare, “I come here to work.” He states sternly.

A bead of sweat forms on Denki’s temple, “Uh, yeah? But why?”

Hitoshi crosses his arms and tilts his head to one side, “I’m wondering the same thing actually. Why did YOU choose to work here?” He questions in return.

“Me?” Denki squawks, caught off guard by the sudden turning of the tables.

Hitoshi raises a brow and uses his free hand to gesture to the empty sidewalks, “Do you see any other blonde idiots here?”

Denki casually laughs off the obvious insult, “Yep! That’s me!” He chirps, before sheepishly scratching the back of his head, “I needed some extra cash to buy this motorcycle I’ve been eyeing for a long time now. My parents are cool with paying for half of it, but they said I need to pay the rest of it by myself. So I saw this temporary job opening in the newspaper and I was like, ‘Why not?’, and so here I am!” 

Denki is so deep in his regaling, he doesn’t notice the deepening scowl marring Hitoshi’s face. 

“Hey, maybe once I buy the bike, I can give you a ride sometime?” He offers cheerfully, flashing the cashier a hopeful smile.

Hitoshi doesn’t dignify the other with a response. 

Denki opens his mouth to repeat his offer, assuming that the other simply didn’t hear him, when he is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a car’s honk. 

“Oh hey, our ride is finally here!” Denki states the obvious, causing Hitoshi to roll his eyes.

A bright yellow taxi pulls up to their curb. The driver of the taxi rolls down the tinted window, revealing a light blue-haired man wearing a grey hand that covers most of his face, at least from what they could see.

“I’m here to pick up a Shinso Hitoshi and a friend?” The strange man greets them, his voice sounds raspy as if he smokes a pack daily.

Denki reciprocates the friendly greeting, “Yep! That’s us!” He says, before stepping forward to open the car door. But Hitoshi is quick to grab his co-worker by the back of his uniform and yanks him back onto the sidewalk. The blonde shoots Hitoshi a look of confusion, “What’s up man? We gotta go deliver this pizza before it gets cold.”

Hitoshi pulls Denki back a few more steps, before hissing in his ear, “Are you really that stupid!? You want to get in a car with a guy wearing a dismembered hand for a mask?!”

The blonde shrugs, “He seems like a nice guy. I think we should go with him.”

“Read. My. Lips. That man is wearing a _hand mask_.” Hitoshi hisses.

“Maybe he’s just shy!” Denki argues.

The taxi cab driver clears his throat and calls out to the two teens from his driver’s seat, “Hey! Is there a problem!? Time is money!”

Denki pulls away from Hitoshi and shoots the taxi driver a friendly smile, “Sorry for the wait dude!” He apologizes, before sliding into one of the back seats. 

Hitoshi stubbornly stands outside on the sidewalk, “I don’t know… this doesn’t feel right.” He mumbles under his breath.

“Come on dude, we gotta deliver this while the pizza is still hot! We can’t serve cold pizza!” Denki calls from within the cab.

Hitoshi dramatically drags his hands down his face, “Fine!” He growls, before sliding into the back seat and slamming the door shut behind him. 

“You NPCs got an address?” The cab driver inquires.

“Oh! Yeah, here dude.” Denki hands the taxi driver a slip of paper with the address. 

The taxi driver reads the address and nods, “Alrighty, buckle in and we will be on our way.”

As the cab pulls away from the curb, Hitoshi feels a sense of dread settle in his gut, “I still don’t have a good feeling about this.” Hitoshi whispers to Denki.

“You’re being paranoid dude. This is just a normal taxi ride. Just kick back and relax.” Denki says in an attempt ease the other’s worries. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


Fifteen minutes pass and they still haven’t reached their destination… 

Hitoshi shudders and rubs his arms to warm them up. Goosebumps raise on his arms and he idly wonders why the inside of the cab is so damn freezing. If he didn't know any better, he would think he was riding in an ice box. 

"Why is it so cold in here???" Hitoshi complains to the driver.

The taxi man merely shrugs and casually replies, "I have stuff in the trunk that is... perishable. So the cab must be kept cold."

Denki grins and jokes, "Ohhhhh I totally get it dude, one time I accidentally left my lunch inside my parent's car and it smelled like rotten tuna salad for DAYS."

Hitoshi has sinking feeling that whatever is stored in the trunk isn't the guy's lunch. 

The purple-haired teen's eyes gravitate towards the brown stain on the floor of the cab, "That's a nasty stain you got on your floors." He remarks nervously.

"Barbecue sauce." The driver immediately shoots back in return, albeit a bit defensively, "It's barbecue sauce."

Hitoshi swallows around the lump in his throat, "That's an awful lot of _barbecue sauce_."

After another awkward 5 minutes pass, Hitoshi's suspicion grows.

  
“Hey buddy.” He pipes up, catching the driver’s attention. “How much longer till we get there?”

  
The driver makes eye contact with Hitoshi through the rearview mirror, “Not much longer.” He replies, before letting out an ominously dark chuckle

“AAAAAAAAAAND I’M OUT! STOP THE CAR! RIGHT. NOW.” Hitoshi demands, not taking any more of this bullshit. 

The cab screeches to a stop and Hitoshi immediately hops out, stomping all the way to the sidewalk. 

Denki gives the driver a rushed apology and forks over three 1,000 yen bills, “Keep the change!” He shouts, before taking the pizza box and running after Hitoshi’s retreating figure. “Hitoshi, wait!” He squawks as he catches up. 

Hitoshi stubbornly continues marching forward, completely ignoring Denki’s babble about how the pizza is _definitely_ cold by now.

Denki, feeling a little fed up with being ignored, places a hand on Hitoshi’s shoulder, “Hey, are you even listening to me?” He questions, his voice no longer masking his irritation. 

Big mistake.

The other teen reflexively grabs Denki’s wrist and bends his arm in a direction that puts Denki in a _very_ uncomfortable position. The blonde yelps from the slight twinge of pain in his shoulder. Hitoshi’s aura can only be defined as _murderous_. 

“Touch me again… and I dislocate your shoulder.” The lilac-haired boy threatens, before releasing Denki’s arm from his death grip. 

Denki winces while checking over his lightly bruised arm, “Wow, did not pin you down as the type to take martial arts, dude.” He compliments with a sheepish smile.

Hitoshi huffs and crosses his arms, “I don’t.” He mumbles under his breath, before stomping away. 

Denki groans and jogs to catch up once again, but this time he keeps an arms length of distance between them with Hitoshi leading the way. After a good while of walking with seemingly no real direction, Denki begins to grow bored. 

So Denki decides that now is the time to do what he does best, entertaining himself. 

“Plus Ultra Pizza, is the pizza, absolutivaly!” He sings cheerfully, before glancing over Hitoshi’s shoulder to get a look at the other’s reaction. 

Hitoshi scowls and focuses on the Doogle Maps displayed on his phone screen.

Not to be deterred, Denki continues to sing the same tune over and over again, until he gets bored and switches it up to very bad beat-boxing, “BFFT. BFFT. BFFT. Pizza! KSH. BFFT. KSH. Pizza! KSH. DFFT. BFFT. A-bwah-bwah!” 

Hitoshi’s scowl deepens.

So Denki switches it up again, “Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Pizza! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Pizza! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo…”

Hitoshi lets out an irritated sigh.

“PLUS ULLLLTRAAA-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH PIZZAAAA… IS THE PIZZA-YEAAAAH! FOR YOU AND… MEEEE-HEEE-HEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Denki attempts to sing soulfully, but it only comes out in a very high pitched squeal that grates on Hitoshi’s abused ear drums.

Hitoshi, still marching forward like a man on a mission, looks backs over his shoulder to send the other teen a scathing glare, “Will you stop that!?!” He snaps, his patience finally wearing out.

“Depends! Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Denki asks, in a tone that is way too chipper for Hitoshi’s understanding.

“I’m going home.” Hitoshi grumbles moodily.

“What!? No way! We still haven’t delivered the pizza and—”

Hitoshi stops walking, causing Denki to run straight into his back. The glare Hitoshi sends him nearly makes the blonde crap his pants, “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Hitoshi screams in frustration, not really caring about the gawking pedestrians tip-toeing past them.

“YOU STILL CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID PIZZA!? WHAT ABOUT US!?!? We are hopelessly LOST. All because you decided to hop in some suspicious stranger’s taxi cab and you nearly got us possibly kidnapped and/or killed! And all you care about is the stupid pizza getting cold, while _I’m_ trying to figure out where the nearest subway station is so we can catch a ride home!”

Denki does his best to avoid eye contact with the furious teenager who looks two-seconds away from throttling him. To be frank, Denki could get punched in the face and he’d be happy. Seriously, look at those arms. No cashier should have such chiseled arms. Denki spent his whole summer flipping patties and his arms are still noodle-like. 

“Are you even listening to me?!?” Hitoshi asks, clearly exasperated and drained from his lengthy tirade.

The blonde snaps out of his train of thought and gives the other teen a clueless smile, “Not particularly!” He chirps.

Hitoshi lets out a mirthless laugh and runs his hands down his face, “I give up. You’re hopeless.” He bemoans.

Denki chuckles, “Yeah, sorry, not the brightest bulb in the box.” He jokes, before remembering the now-chilly pizza in his arms. “I should probably go chuck this pizza now, huh?” He finally relents with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Hitoshi says with a tired sigh, “you probably should.” He points over to a nearby alley, “Go into that alley and see if there’s a dumpster. I’m going to try to figure out where the hell we are.” 

“Yes sir!” Denki says with a dorky salute. Hitoshi lets out a deep sigh as he watches his co-worker disappear into the alley, grateful to have even a few seconds of peace. 

That peace is shattered almost instantly.

“HEY SHINSO! WE’RE SAVED DUDE! WE. ARE. SAAAAVED. CHECK OUT WHAT I FOUND!” Denki rolls out a bicycle with a slightly crooked wheel and a torn up seat, “I have an idea, but you gotta trust me!” He shouts with a huge grin on his face.

_“Why do I suddenly feel a sense of dread?”_ Hitoshi silently questions.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Somehow… _SOMEHOW_ … they managed to make it work.

Bystanders gawk as they watch the two teens slowly ride by on a rusty old bike, with a pizza box perched on the handle bars and both of them sharing the seat. Hitoshi feels stupid, but Denki looks like he's having the time of his life. It was definitely a sight to behold as they pulled up to the curb in front of their customer's house address.

Turns out, their customer’s address was only a block away from the cafe, which made Hitoshi and Denki feel like total idiots because they could’ve just walked to the address in the first place. Therefore, this whole mess could’ve been avoided entirely. Hitoshi had a small rage quit moment when they came to that realization. 

.

.

.

Nevertheless, Denki was more than happy with the simple fact that they’ve finally accomplished their task.

While Denki is standing on the customer’s doorstep with the pizza box in his arms, Hitoshi opted to let the overzealous blonde handle the delivery. So he patiently waits for the blonde at the curbside with their trashy bicycle, while watching funny cat videos on his phone.

Denki rings the doorbell and he’s practically vibrating in place, _“Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to see the look on our customer’s face when they find out that they’re our first special delivery!”_

Finally, they hear the door ‘click’ and they see the knob turn. The door swings open to reveal a male with neatly combed blond hair and silver-blue eyes. He’s wearing a nasty smirk on his face, giving him an awful contemptuous look. 

Denki doesn’t seem to notice this as he happily hands the customer his pizza, “Here ya go! One large pepperoni—”

The blonde male suddenly clears his throat, interrupting Denki in mid-speech, “Excuse me, but where’s my drink?” He inquires, his voice high and whiny in a way that screams “Karen”.

“Your… drink?” Denki replies, clearly confused, before checking the receipt.

“Are you retarded or something? My drink. My Diet Dr. Pep? Hello??? Ringing a bell?” The customer taunts. 

Denki gulps, his knees growing a little weak (and not in a good way), “Uh…”

The contemptous man opens the pizza box and cringes, “And this pizza is cold as fuck. What kind of service are you guys running? Seriously, you call yourself a delivery boy?!! Well, I ain’t buying this trash!!!” He spitefully states, before throwing the box at Denki’s feet and slamming the door.

Hitoshi hears the door slam and he turns around in surprise. He watches as Denki shakily makes his way down the front door steps with the dejected pizza box in his hands. Hitoshi can see that the blonde teen is barely holding it together. 

The lilac-haired boy winces, “OOF. He was one of those customers, huh?”

Denki forces a wobbly smile onto his face, “It’s okay.” He squeaks. A few tears run down his cheeks and he quickly tries to hide his tears. “It’s okay.” He repeats, his voice wavering.

  
  


Something about seeing the salty crocodile tears pouring down Denki’s face sparks a fire inside of Hitoshi’s gut. 

  
  


The cashier straightens his posture and wrenches the pizza box out of Denki’s hands. Then, Denki watches in horror as Hitoshi stomps straight up to the doorstep and furiously bangs on the door. The same douchebag from before pushes the door open and sneers.

“Another one? Look I told your little friend that I’m not paying for that!” The guy loudly complains.

**“Well this one…”** Hitoshi wrenches the pizza box open and chucks the cold pizza Denki made flying straight into the customer’s face, **“… is on the house!!!”**

The tomato-stained face of the man inside of the doorway and the sound of the pizza splattering all over the man’s nice white carpet is forever ingrained in Denki’s memory.

Hitoshi watches in satisfaction as the bastard sputters, as if at a loss for words. 

And to top it all off, Hitoshi clears his throat and adds, “Please be sure to leave a review about our delivery services! Thank you! Have a nice day!” He says with a polite smile on his face, and Hitoshi watches as the other man’s face turns an interesting shade of purple. He decides that now would be a good time to run before Mr. Diet Dr Pep decides to call the cops. 

The rude customer makes a pitiful grab for Hitoshi, but the teen ducks out of his reach and sprints away with Denki in tow. As they get away, they can hear the man throwing expletives at their retreating figures, which is almost entirely drowned out by the sound of Denki’s howling laughter.

  
  


***

  
  


“Oh my gosh! Did you see his face!?! I wish I had taken a picture!” Denki says, doubling over with laughter as they both walk through the back door of the restaurant. 

Hitoshi chuckles sadistically and adds, “You wanna know what’s even better? Now he’s gotta pay to get his carpet cleaned from all that tomato sauce.” 

Their reminiscing is interrupted by the sight of their boss standing behind the register, counting today’s cash. The man looks up at the sound of their entry into the room. Hitoshi and Denki freeze. 

Oh shit.

They forgot about their boss.

Aizawa levels his two employees under his intense gaze, “Why do you two look like you just committed a crime?” He inquires, before crossing his arms, “Well?”

Denki shakes his head with a cheeky grin, “Trust me… you wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


The next day…

“Woah, so you work here year round?” Denki says in awe.

Hitoshi shrugs, “Yeah, I want to go to a really nice college, but my folks… they’re pretty much broke.” He explains simply. "I live in a rough neighborhood and I'm hoping that with this money I can afford to move out. Maybe even rent in a better area."

“Wow, that’s seriously cool.” Denki compliments, causing Hitoshi’s cheeks to redden.

“It’s not a big deal.” Hitoshi bashfully mumbles under his breath, before changing the subject, “By the way, did you buy that motorcycle you were talking about yesterday?” 

Denki brightens, “Oh yeah! It’s parked outside right now! Hey, maybe after your shift, we can go take it for a spin? Maybe go catch a movie or something?” He offers, trying and failing to not sound desperate.

A small smile graces Hitoshi’s lips, “Yeah, that sounds cool.” He smoothly replies, before deadpanning, “But you’re definitely paying for the popcorn.”

Denki’s eyes sparkle and he looks like he’s two seconds away from a happiness meltdown, “Deal!”

“Either order something or get out.” Aizawa grouses from afar.

“Yes sir!” Denki says, giving the tired manager one of his signature salutes. 

Aizawa pinches the bridge of his nose, “I’m not your boss anymore kid.” He grumbles, before sauntering off to go nap in his office.

Denki turns his attention back to Hitoshi with a charming smile, “One Double Plus Ultra patty with the works please.” He orders.

Hitoshi nods and writes the order down onto his notepad, “Gotcha. Any drinks?” 

“Hmmm… maybe a... **Diet Dr. Pep**?” Denki teases, causing Hitoshi to snort in amusement at their little inside joke.

“Sure.” Hitoshi says, before passing the scrap of notepaper to the food service window, “Did you catch all of that Midoriya?” He calls into the kitchen.

A teenager with green curly hair and freckles pokes his head through the window and gives Hitoshi a thumbs up, “Yup! One double patty with a Diet Dr. Pep!” The cook echoes back, before ducking back into the kitchen. Denki just so happened to catch a glimpse of the cast on his arm. 

Hitoshi catches Denki’s staring, “Yeah, that’s the cook you temporarily stood in for. He’s a good guy, but he has the god awful habit of breaking his arms.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


About a few months later, Hitoshi and Denki are both walking around Walmart doing some early Christmas shopping together, when Denki’s attention was grabbed by a breaking news report that is being displayed on one of the large TV screens, with the familiar image of a man wearing a grey hand for a mask getting pulled out of his taxi cab by a bunch of cops, with the blaring title, “Cabbie Killer Finally Arrested!”.

Denki taps Hitoshi’s shoulder, “Hey Toshi, isn’t that the nice taxi driver who gave us a ride a few months back?” 

“Wait… what?” Hitoshi turns away from their shopping cart to look over at the TV screen and Denki watches the blood drain from his boyfriend's face.

“… Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: That wasn't as bad as I expected.
> 
> Me: Thanks! I hope I didn't ruin anyone's childhood!
> 
> Beta: I'm sure you did. NOW GO TO BED.
> 
> Me: Leave a comment! <3
> 
> Beta: RB. NOW. BED.


End file.
